ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Stinks
'''Love Stinks '''is the fourth episode of A-Nine Plot It all starts when Brendon and Eli go and visit A-Nine who is sitting outside thinking about how he and Eli kissed. When A-Nine sees her, he his afraid to even talk to her and is afraid how Brendon would react. All A-Nine can do is just stand and stare at Eli because he is shy at would happen happen if he told Brendon that he and Eli kissed. As Brendon asks him what is wrong, A-Nine stutters and tells him that nothing is wrong with him. A-Nine says that they should go look for Veegoe again but Brendon tells A-Nine thats he's been working too much and needs to takes a break, as A-Nine agrees, Brendon tells A-Nine that they found an amusement park that is right around the corner. As they take Brendon's car, A-Nine gets more nervous and does not know whether he should tell Brendon or not. As they are at the amusement park, A-Nine talks to Eli and asks her why that she kissed him yesterday. Before Eli can say a word, she is interupted by Brendon who tells them that there is a really cool rollercoaster. As they wait in line, A-Nine sees that one of the tracks is missing. A-Nine quickly turns into Jet Stream and uses his smoke to freeze the missing track so everyone can live. As he sees someone fall off, he tries to save her but is already saved by someone named Zack Scott. He interduces himself to Eli by kissing her on on the hand, which makes A-Nine develop a frown. Zack tells them is an mulva/humanoid and that his Mulva half, he can amazing strength, incredible speed, flight, powerful positive energy blast, has shapeshifting powers, and is invulnerable making him a powerful allie. Zack wants to invite them over for dinner and he shows Eli around the house, which makes A-Nine feel left out. A-Nine hears a distress singal from his Neomatrix and they all go off to investigate. They all go out to the alley where they see an alien named Nocra. As they are going to beat him he calls out his minions (who are people he controlled to do whatever he says) to attack. A-Nine quickly beats them all as Rock Cheros with the help of Zack. After Nocra calls out more of his minions, A-Nine quickly transforms into Krimzon. But as they are all fighting the evil minions, A-Nine as Krimzon senses something bad and it was Zack's positive energy blasts. A-Nine realizes not only is it positive energy but negative energy which makes A-Nine suspicious. After they defeat Nocra's minions, he dissapears and the four retrieve back to Zack's, to figure out how to turn Nocra's minions back to normal. While Zack gets his equipment ready, A-Nine tells Brendon and Elizabeth that there is something wrong with Zack and that he posses negative energy instead of positive energy which his friends tell him to relax and stop worrying. After someone knocks on the door, A-Nine goes to answer it and sees that it Nocra who pushes A-Nine out the way, hitting the wall. They all run away with Zack and Eli hide in the basement and A-Nine and Brendon hiding in the closet. As A-Nine and Brendon hide in the closet, A-Nine finnally tells him the truth that him and Eli really did kiss and was shocked when Eli already told him. Brendon tells him that he doesnt care because he is not in charge of his sister's life and is glad to know that she kissed his best friend. He also says that Eli told him he might be the one which shocks him even more. Nocra breaks the closet door and Brendon attacks knocking him on the bed, after that Zack helps Nocra while everyone looks confused with A-Nine saying "I told you so". Nocra tells them that Zack is under is control and will do his bidding. A-Nine again transforms into Rock Cheros and quickly defeats Nocra thus breaking the spell over everyone he controlled. Afterwards Zack invites Eli on a date but she rejects him because she already likes someone else (A-Nine) before Zack tells her that he understands and flys away telling them that they will meet again. After that, A-Nine talks to Eli and asks her are the things Brendon told him are true which Eli admits that it is true. A-Nine then asks her would she like to go on a date with him tommorow which Eli also says yes, then admits that he was jealous over Zack and promises to never be jealous again. The two hold hands while watching the sunset, with Brendon watching the two of them as he smiles. Characters *A-Nine *Eli *Brendon *Zack Scott Villains *Nocra Aliens Used *Jet Stream *Rock Cheros (x2) *Krimzon Trivia *Many people expected Zack to be a Mike Morningstar character Category:Episodes